A Kiss With The Ferret
by davestridersjunk
Summary: Not wanting to be left out, Hermione tries to get over her fear of heights by flying on her broom, which turns out unsuccesful. However, when a certain Slytherin comes along they form a deal: A Flying Lesson for a Kiss. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** As much as I want to own Draco Malfoy, I don't, I also don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

Hermione made her way out to the Quiddich field by herself with a broom, Ginny's broom to be precise, in her right hand. Ron and Harry were always talking about flying like it was the best thing in the world, and well, she didn't like being left out, and despite her fear of heights, she was going to see what all this fuss was about.

She stood in the middle of the field, looking everywhere, just to check that nobody was watching her, and then she laid the broom on the ground and hovered her hand over it.

"Up." she said. Nothing happened. She grunted.

"Up!" She said. Once again, nothing happened. She sighed.

"Up." She said calmly, and got a fright as the broom felt like it was pushed forcefully into her hand. She put a leg on either side of the broom and put her right hand above her left on the broom. Then, she started off.

As she was in the air she looked around again, just to make sure that nobody had came out and was watching her. She focused her eyes back on the broom, now satisfied that she couldn't see anyone. This was when she realized that the back of her shoe was falling off, and as she bent over a little to put it back on her heel, the broom, and her, went flying into a tree and then onto the ground below it. Then, she heard laughter, of a certain Slytherin.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Granger isn't as perfect as everyone thinks she is." Said the voice of Draco Malfoy. He stared down at her and bit his lip to stifle his laughter. She looked a right mess. A broom was lying beside her a few feet away, she had fallen on her backside, her skirt was up, giving him a full view of her white cotton knickers, and her Gryffindor scarf had wrapped around her neck a few more times. Oh, and he shouldn't start on her hair. Which, right now, was an awful mess.

"Go to hell Malfoy." Hermione said. He laughed again at her misfortune. She held her head as she got up, and just then did she realise that her skirt had been thrown up. Draco noticed this and burst into a fit of laughter once more.

"It's not funny Malfoy." Hermione said, still holding her head and wincing at the pain.

"I think you'll find that if you were in my position then it would be very funny." He said.

"Really Malfoy? Well I think that if I was in your position then I at least wouldn't be scared of my dear father." Hermione said. He growled.

"Take that back, you filthy little mud blood!" He said. Pointing at her.

"Didn't daddy ever tell you it was rude to point?" She asked. He scrunched up his eyes and gave her a dirty look.

"What? No comeback?" She asked. He grinned, and shook his head. Earning a confused look from her.

"O-Kay then." She said, and walked over to her broom to pick it up.

"That's your broom?" Draco asked. She turned around and wiped some of her brown hair off of her face and said,

"Yes."

"I thought you didn't fly." He said. It was now that she realised he had his Quiddich gloves on; he must have been coming out to practice, or something along those lines. Surely, he didn't come out here just to annoy her.

"I don't, usually." She said. He didn't deserve to know the real reason why she was out here on her best friend's sister's broom.

"You were trying to fly." He said, grinning. Hermione frowned.

"I was not." She said. His grin faded into a more serious face.

"Were." He said.

"Wasn't." She said.

"Were."

"Wasn't."

"Were."

"Wasn't."

"Wasn't."

"Were."

Hermione frowned again and huffed while he laughed.

"So you admit, you were trying to fly." He said, still grinning like a total jackass. She gave up.

"Yes, I was trying to fly, but I cannot, because of this stupid broom, so I will just be going now." She said, walking past him. He stared at the ground where she had just been and bit his lip, then, he turned around and grabbed her upper arm.

"I'll show you how to fly." He said, she looked at him, as if he'd grown another head.

"What?" She asked.

"I'll teach you how to fly." He said, with a fake smile.

"Fine…" She replied, still looking at him rather oddly.

"In exchange for something of course…" He started. She rolled her eyes, he was Draco Malfoy. Of course he would only be doing something if he got some benefit from doing it.

"What then?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip. He grinned.

"Maybe, for a kiss?" He said. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"Absolutely not!" She said, her voice some decibels higher.

"Okay then, but when everyone knows how to fly and you don't, don't come crying to me." he said, leaning closer to her. She pursed her lips and frowned.

"Fine, where do you want this 'kiss'?" She asked. He grinned again.

"Hmm…" He said, looking to the sky, as if thinking. She raised her eyebrows.

"How 'bout on the lips?" He asked, smirking. She folded her arms.

"Fine." She said. He flashed her a victorious smile.

"Get on the broom." He said, sitting on his. She flung her legs over the broom she was holding. And looked at him when he laughed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Let me rephrase that, get on my broom." He repeated.

"Fine." She said, chucking the other broom onto the ground. She got on his and sat in front of him, with her back to his chest. He put his arms around her and held onto the broom in front of her, and then motioned her to put her hands on top of his. Once she did she just stared at their hands. Hers were tiny compared to his! They felt sort of rock solid… not to mention the fact that they were warm, she felt like she wanted to hold onto them all day.

"Hello? Earth to Granger." She heard Draco say. She looked at him, and realised just how close they were, which scared her, she had never been this close to a guy before. He kicked off once he had her attention.

"Okay, I'm gonna take my hands off now, and you keep your hands on." He said, and removed his hands from the broom, but kept them both around her waist. She placed her hands where his once were and waited for further instructions.

"Okay, now just fly. If you want to go faster, then lean forward, and if you want to stop at any time, then pull the broom closer to your body." He said, she nodded and leaned forward the slightest, resulting them to go forward only a little, which made him laugh. She tried again, and was soon flying around with Draco strapped to her back, which looked pretty comical.

"How do I land?" She asked him.

"Just lower yourself to the ground slowly." He said. She nodded and done so. Then they both got off of the broom and Hermione turned to find a very smug looking Draco.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked, he smirked suggestively.

"Oh." She said, and her cheeks reddened as she remembered. He nodded. That grin still plastered on his pale face.

"Well?" He asked, she nodded slightly and walked towards him, stopping until she was centimetres from his face. Then, they leaned in and shared a small kiss, which lingered there for longer than it should have.

"Well I guess now Granger is perfect at everything." Draco said, winking at her, then he turned and made his way into the castle. Leaving Hermione to fetch Ginny's broom. From a window in the castle Harry whispered to Ron.

"Well would you look at that. Hermione's first kiss and it's with that ferret."

* * *

I know that this is pointless, but who cares right? Not me anyways. Whatever, review if you wish to, or if you think it even deserves a review haha! Also, did anyone find any mistakes?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Here's your 5 galleons." Ron said, handing the money over to Draco. Draco smirked.

"Seriously. If you think I can't make a girl kiss me then, you must be crazy. Crazier than I thought anyways." He said.

"Well, it's Hermione, you have to admit, she's not one to kiss guys, especially a Slytherin." Ron said.

"Yeah well, she just did." Draco replied. Ron pulled one side of his mouth up and nodded.

"So, do you think you'll ever want to kiss her again? Was she a good kisser?" Ron asked. Draco threw his head back and laughed.

"Why all the questions? Jealous because it was you who created the bet, and not you who got to kiss her?" Draco asked. Ron's cheeks went the same tone as his hair.

"Well, I don't kiss the same girl twice. And she was not bad, considering I was her first kiss." He said. Ron nodded.

"So, if I made another bet, saying that, you couldn't kiss her again, and this time for 10 galleons, do you think you'd do it?" Ron asked.

"Probably." Draco nodded.

"Alright. Kiss her again. In fact, make out with her within.. Right now actually, here she comes." Ron said. Draco looked ahead and there Granger was, walking towards him. Draco quickly shoved Ron into the nearest classroom and flashed Hermione what he thought was a sexy grin.

"Well hello, couldn't get enough of me?" He said. She snickered, and decided to play along.

"Nobody could have enough of the bad boy from Slytherin." She said. He grinned, because he agreed with her.

"Well, here I am. You can do whatever you want with me." He said, gesturing to himself. She noticed the broom in his right hand.

"Well," she pointed to the broom. "It seems you're a little preoccupied, so I'll leave it until later, but I won't hesitate to take you up on your offer." She walked past him, but he quickly spun around and caught her by the arm. He opened the nearest classroom door, which just happened to be the one that Ron was in, and threw his broom in, hoping she hadn't heard his 'Ouch! Fricking Damn Ferret…'

"I could preoccupy myself with you." He said. She looked up, as if debating with herself and then nodded.

"I suppose, I could spare a few minutes." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"A few minutes? .. What If it takes longer?" He said, walking forward and putting his hands on her waist. She looked up at him.

"Well, if you only want a kiss, then it shouldn't even take one minute…"

"But, what if I wanted more?"

"Oh? The Bad boy of Slytherin admits he wants 'more' than a kiss from the Gryffindor goody two shoes?" She asked, putting her arms around his neck.

"Damn right he does." He said, before slamming his mouth on hers.

* * *

"Damn it! That stupid Ferret could do anything." Ron mumbled, trying to count his money in the dark. Then, he heard voices from beside him.

"Gin… do you hear that?" A guy, who sounded awfully like Harry said.

"Yeah… It sounded like… RON!" Ginny shrieked when Ron turned on the lights and she saw her brother before her.

* * *

I didn't actually intend to add another chapter to this story, but I got bored waiting on a few nurses who were supposed to be at my house by three. It's now, ten to four o.O ,

So, can anyone find any mistakes?


End file.
